Joint arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure by which a diseased and/or damaged natural joint is replaced by a prosthetic joint. A typical knee prosthesis includes a tibial tray, a femoral component, and a polymer insert or bearing positioned between the tibial tray and the femoral component. The femoral component generally includes a pair of spaced apart condylar portions, the surfaces of which articulate with corresponding surfaces of the polymer bearing.
The femoral component is configured to be coupled to a surgically-prepared distal end of a patient's femur. The femur is surgically-prepared during an orthopaedic surgical procedure performed by an orthopaedic surgeon. During the orthopaedic surgical procedure, the orthopaedic surgeon typically uses a number of separate orthopaedic surgical instruments such as, for example, a femoral anterior cutting block, an femoral augment cutting block, and a femoral trial.